smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead creatures of any species, mostly humanoid, that live through ingesting blood from their victims. They are nocturnal, requiring to come out only at night, since exposure to sunlight will kill them. Vampires are also affected by garlic, holy water, sacred symbols (primarily crosses), and wooden stakes. The modern-day concept of vampires is based on the legend of Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia (best known as Vlad the Impaler), who would form the basis of the character, Count Dracula. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories The only known vampire to exist in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series is Lord Vladimir Smurfula, the last member of Smurf royalty who was buried in a cave for a thousand years and was discovered by both Handy and Miner, who brought him into the village at the start of the Smurfstock Festival. It was there that he found Smurfette, who resembled his long-lost love Elismurfetta, and attempted to seduce her through his music to become his vampiress mate. Empath eventually foiled his attempt and destroyed him, thus freeing Smurfette from his control. Most notable is the use of the Smurf head symbol as a sacred symbol and the Smurf song to counter the effects of Lord Vladimir's entrancing music. Glovey Stories In Glovey Vs. Hefty, Hefty Smurf becomes a vampire after wearing an ancient Aztec sacrificial mask and performing a blood ritual in an attempt to kill Glovey Smurf. Many Smurfs, Smurfettes, and other creatures get infected by Hefty and his minions. Morgan Le Fey is discovered to have survived for many years through Vampirism from the same mask. Later infections were spread by a bite in the neck, which turned helpless individuals into more vampires, or zombies. In order to combat these vampires without the use of Holy relics, Glovey Smurf had to be trained in a martial arts called Hamon. (Note: Glovey at this point had lost his combat cross, and was most likely in the hands of Anastesius, whom believed he was Glovey Smurf himself.) In Once In A Blood Moon, Glovey encounteres the lord of darkness, Count Dracula in the year 1792. Dracula is awakened by the illuminati to worship him as a god. He hypnotizes Smurfette after sensing a connection with his deceased wife Lisa since it turned that she was an ancestor of Gargamel. Glovey defeats the Count by using his Sun Capsule and sending Dracula to the Sun. Another vampire Glovey encounters in this quest is Alucard, the son of Dracula. He aids Glovey in his quest and disappears after Dracula dies. Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The only known vampires to have existed in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series are Lady Serana, her father Lord Harkon and her mother Lady Valerica, who are the last surviving members of a infamous vampire clan. Lord Harkon is the most ruthless vampire to have ever existed as he hates mortals with a passion. He discovered a prophecy called "Tyranny of the Sun", which if enacted would block out the sun, but only if his daughter Serana sacrificed herself. Her mother Lady Valerica hid her away in a cave known as Dimhollow Crypt for thousands of years to protect her from her father, she was found by the Smurfs and asked for Hero's help to stop her father from ever achieving the prophecy. LD Stories/Expanded AU This section will be filled in when at least one vampire character emerges in the storyline. Hauvon Expanded Universe Vampires exist in the Hauvon Expanded universe, though they are rare creatures, and considered extremely evil. Vampires are associated with the spread of diseases and plagues. Humans in Hauvon consider them to be undead who were particularly wicked in life. They seem to require blood or essence from living beings to survive. There have been no vampiric characters yet in the current storyline. Aeon of the Champion During the a terrible civil war for the fairy kingdom, Lord Falan, the chairman of the Queen's Goodwillow Council, betrayed the royalty and joined forces with the dark fairy, Morgana. In the process, he transmutated into a vampiric form of his old self. Now within Morgana's ranks, he led a host of vampiric fairies known as the San'layn, who meddled in dark and necromantic powers Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Two-gendered races Category:Races Category:Vampires Category:Smurfy Tales Races Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf characters Category:Open to Community